DESTINY
by uniqueena
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] "Sehun dan Jongin yang harus menikah karna paksaan orangtuanya" KAIHUN/ KRISHUN/ Boyslove
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

Cast : -OH SEHUN/-KIM JONGIN/ -HUANG ZITAO/ -WU YIFAN

Pair : KAIHUN/KRISHUN/KRISTAO/KAITAO

Warning : YAOI/ PERGANTIAN MARGA/ CRACK PAIR/ DONT LIKE? DONT READ / NO PLAGIAT. YANG GAK SUKA MA PAIR NYA OUT DECH. DARI PADA JANGGAL?/ DIHATI KALIAN

Rated : T (bisa berubah, tergantung otak SeIn)

Disclimer : Semua yang disini (fanfic) milik SeIn *posesive

SeIn present...

"**Sehun dan Jongin yang harus menikah karna paksaan orangtuanya"**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan keluarga Choi. Sesekali terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring beradu. Ruangan yang hanya terisi kepala keluarga bernama Choi Siwon, seorang wanita cantik bernama Choi Kyuhyun, dan seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bernama Choi Sehun

Siwon mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya, tanda kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dan memandang putra satu-satunya

"Besok keluarga Kim akan datang. Dan kuharap kau ada dirumah" Ucap Siwon dengan tegas

Pemuda bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih itu mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kenapa harus?. Aku tidak bisa, besok aku harus mengikuti ekstra dance Appa" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap ayahnya

"Dance? Itu bisa lain waktu. Pokoknya kau harus ada dirumah besok" Setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Kyuhyun yang melihat anaknya menunduk langsung berdiri menghampiri Sehun menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Sudahlah. Ikuti kemauan appa mu" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut berponi Sehun dan pergi menyusul suaminya, membuat Sehun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Disebuah kamar luas dengan ranjang king size terlihat seorang namja yang masih betah dengan dunia mimpinya. Hingga suara alarm yang bergetar dimeja membangunkannya. Namja manis sekaligus cantik itu mengucek sebelah matanya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tangannya dilayangkan keudara guna mereganggakan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku

Sehun berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan sikat gigi #itu kebiasaan sein -abaikan-

Tak lama ia turun dan menghampiri orangtuanya di meja makan

"Selamat pagi Eomma, selamat pagi Appa" Ucapnya yang disambut senyum manis dari Eommanya

"Selamat pagi sayang. Apa tidur mu sangat nyenyak hingga jam segini kau baru bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengoles selay dirotinya

"Ne Eomma" Jawab Sehun dan duduk disamping kiri Appanya

"Setelah ini cepatlah mandi sebentar lagi Yunho ahjusi kemari" Ucap Siwon, Sehun hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama bel berbunyi. Seorang maid membukakan pintu, tampak dua namja dan seorang wanita bermata doe. Maid itu mempersilahkan masuk, dan menutup pintunya kembali

"Eonnie kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan memeluk wanita yang dipanggil Eonnie. Wanita bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mengahampiri pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Memeluknya sebentar

"Cepat sekali kalian sampai. Apa ini Jongin?" Tanya Siwon sambil melirik ke arah namja tampan berkulit tan. Yunho mengangguk

"Annyeong. Kim Jongin imnida" Ucap Jongin sambil membungkuk. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka duduk di ruang tamu

"Kyu, panggilkan Sehun" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan kekamar Sehun. Pintu kamar pun terbuka menampakkan seorang namja yang membaca buku disamping ranjangnya

"Sehuna turunlah, kau dipanggil Appa mu" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun pun langsung turun menemui Appanya

Sehun menghampiri Appa dan Eommanya, duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang Sehun mengisyaratkan untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Annyeong, Sehun imnida" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap pipi Sehun

"Dia sangat manis Yeobo. Sangat pantas untuk Jongin" Ucap Jaejoong yang ditanggapi dengan senyum ketiga orang dewasa disana, terkecuali Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka berdua membelalak kaget, tak mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Jongin yang sebelumnya tidak mengerti mengapa orang tuanya menyuruhnya ikut kerumah sahabat kecil ayahnya itu hanya menurut saja, dia tidak berpikir sebelumnya jika ini menyangkut masa depannya

"Apa maksudnya ahjuma?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau akan jadi menantuku Sehun, yang berarti kau akan menikah dengan Jongin" Jawab Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar sambil mengusap lembut helaian rambut Sehun

"A..apa?. Aku tidak mau" Ucap Sehun membuat Siwon geram pada putranya itu

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Sehun. Itu kesepakatan kami. Mau tidak mau kalian harus melakukannya" Ucapan tegas Siwon membuat Sehun menunduk. Reaksi Jongin juga sama dengan Sehun hanya saja dia lebih pintar menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan wajah datar

"Pernikahan kalian akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi. Bersiap-siaplah" Ucap Siwon

"Tapi kami masih sekolah" Kata Jongin, berharap dua orangtua itu membatalkan pernikahannya

"Pernikahan kalian tidak akan mengganggu sekolah kalian. Kalian akan tetap sekolah setelah menikah" Jawab Jaejoong tenang

Sehun menatap Eommanya berharap mendapat bantuan, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sendu. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi dia masih punya rasa malu jika menangis dihadapan orangtua egois seperti mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah keluarga Choi, Jongin langsung masuk kekamarnya dan membantingnya dengan keras, mengabaikan Eomma dan Appanya yang berteriak memanggilnya. Duduk diranjang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Aggrrrrhhh... AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN" Teriak Jongin, nafasnya naik turun dan wajahnya memerah karna emosi. Jongin langsung mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membuat amarahnya reda

"Yeobseo" Jawab seseorang diseberang

"Temani aku" Jawab Jongin singkat dan mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak. Berdiri dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak dimeja

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghampiri namja cantik yang duduk dibawah pohon mapel sedang membaca novel.

Menidurkan tubuhnya dipaha namja yang menselonjorkan kakinya. Namja cantik bermata panda itu menatap kebawah, dimana seorang namja tampan sedang memejamkan matanya

"Hay... kau kenapa Jongin?" Tanya namja itu. Tangannya mengusap rambut coklat Jongin. Mata Jongin terbuka dan menatap namja itu lama

"Bagaimana jika aku akan menikah dalam waktu 1 minggu ini?" Tanya Jongin membuat namja cantik itu shock tapi tak lama tersenyum

"Jika kau tak menginginkannya, aku akan menggagalkannya" Jawab namja itu masih dengan senyum yang tersemat dibibir kucingnya. Tangannya masih mengusap lembut surai Jongin

"Jika aku menginginkannya?"

"Aku juga akan tetap menggagalkannya"

Jongin tersenyum, dia mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan menarik kepala namja itu. Menciumnya tepat dibibir tipis namja cantik yang sekarang memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin melepas lumatannya. Menatap namja panda yang sudah 1 tahun tidak ditemuinya itu

"Tao... jika aku menikah nanti, jangan menggagalkannya. Karna aku mempunyai rencana untuk membuat 'dia' tidak betah saat bersama ku" Ucap Jongin menyeringai, Namja bernama Tao itu tersenyum dan mengangguk

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kekelasnya dengan lesu, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya. Tak mengetahui namja tampan bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu? Suram sekali" Ucap namja itu. Sehun menatap namja itu dengan cemberut

"Hyung... aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Ucap Sehun. Namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya –Apa maksud mu?-

"1 minggu lagi aku akan menikah. Appa dan Eomma menjodohkan ku"

"Dengan?" Ucap namja itu, raut wajahnya menandakan dia sangat kecewa mendengar ucapan dari namja manis yang notaben nya adalah kekasihnya. Sehun hanya menggeleng

Tak berapa lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Namja bernama Kris itu kembali ke kelasnya, karna dia memang berada ditingkat 3. Tak lama seorang guru berkacamata masuk diikuti seorang namja dibelakangnya

"Annyeong. Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu Jongin-ssi"

"Annyeong Kim Jongin imnida. Aku pindahan dari Jepang" Ucap Jongin datar. Pandangannya berhenti pada namja manis yang duduk didepan sambil menunduk. Merasa diperhatikan Sehun mendongak dan kaget melihat orang yang akan menjadi teman satu kelasnya, tak berapa lama wajah Sehun berubah datar

'Sial. Kenapa dia harus satu kelas dengan ku?' Batin Sehun kesal

"Jongin-ssi silahkan duduk dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol angkat tangan mu" Namja bermata bulat yang duduk dibelakang paling pojok itu mengangkat tangannya. Jongin mendatangi tempat duduknya, melewati Sehun yang mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya

Merasakan aura tidak enak disekitarnya, guru itu langsung memulai pelajarannya. Suasana hening pun tercipta di ruangan kelas XI B itu

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 1 minggu berlalu dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun dan Jongin mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pastur. Di Mansion Choi tampak dua namja sedang berciuman setelah memakaikan cincin dimasing-masing jari manis mereka

Sehun memejamkan matanya, satu tetes air mata turun membasahi bibir Jongin yang menyeringai tipis

'Kau akan menyesal hidup dengan ku Sehun. Masa depan mu akan hancur ditangan ku' Batin Jongin masih dengan seringaian yang makin lebar. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Pernikahan mereka hanya disaksikan orang terdekat dari Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yunho, Jaejoong

Belum sampai pesta selesai Sehun langsung masuk kekamarnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menangis. Setelah puas menangis Sehun tertidur dengan balutan Tuxedo yang masih terpasang ditubuhnya

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan seorang namja duduk disamping Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan benci, tangannya mengusap pipi halus Sehun yang basah karna air mata. Lalu pergi memanggil pelayan untuk mengganti pakaian Sehun dengan piyama

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk kecelah pintu kaca kamar seorang namja yang masih tergulung dengan selimut tebalnya. Wajah manis nya yang tersinari cahaya matahari itu langsung tertutup selimut. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bangun dari tadi hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, tak berapa lama seorang namja tampan datang

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Cepatlah turun, kau ditunggu oleh Eomma dan Appa" Ucap Jongin datar. Sehun masih belum mau membuka selimutnya, dia meremat selimut itu dengan erat.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi Jongin pergi dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras –sampai sein kaget-

Setelah mendengar derap kaki menjauh ,Sehun membuka selimutnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi

Setelah membersihkan diri Sehun turun dan menghampiri meja makan yang sudah terisi 5 orang itu

"Anak Eomma sudah bangun. Sehuna mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Terserah Eomma" Jawab Sehun. Kyuhyun mengambilkan dua lembar roti dan mengoles selai strobery

"Setelah ini kalian beres-bereslah. Karna kalian akan tinggal dirumah kalian sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong

"Mwo?. Ta..tapi..." Ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh Jongin

"Baiklah Eomma. Kami akan bersiap-siap" Ucap Jongin. Sehun melotot dan menatap tajam Jongin. Jongin yang merasa ditatap hanya fokus memakan sarapannya dan melebarkan seringainnya

'1-0 Choi Sehun. Dengan ini aku bebas melakukan apapun dengan namja yang aku cintai'

Setelah selesai membereskan pakaiannya Sehun dan Jongin memasuki mobil, sebelumnya Sehun memeluk Eomma tercintanya

Di dalam mobil pun tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Sehun yang memainkan ponsel dan Jongin yang fokus pada jalan

Mobil pun berhenti dikawasan Gangnam. Sehun keluar dan membawa tas ranselnya, membuka pintu rumah dan langsung berlari kekamarnya. Tak lama Jongin menyusul, membanting koper Sehun

"Jangan membantingnya" Ucap Sehun datar. Jongin hanya mengindikkan bahu

"Salah mu, kenapa tidak membawanya sendiri?" Jongin langsung keluar dan masuk kekamar satunya

Suara dering ponsel berbunyi, Sehun menekan tombol 'jawab'

"Yeobseo"

"Kata Eomma mu kau pindah rumah"

"Ne. Dan sekarang rumah ku di Gangnam"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana"

Sehun merasa haus, kakinya berjalan kedapur. Membawa beberapa makanan ke ruang keluarga. Menyalakan tv, tak berapa lama suara bel berbunyi

Pintu terbuka, seorang namja tinggi langsung mencium Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Mereka tidak mengetahui jika Jongin melihatnya dari atas

"Kris hyung? Kau tau dari mana alamat rumah ini?" Tanya Sehun. Tangannya menarik Kris untuk duduk disofa

"Itu mudah" Jawab Kris. Ditariknya tangan Sehun hingga pemuda cantik itu duduk dipangkuannya

"Kau belum melakukan apapun kan dengannya?" Tanya Kris sambil mencium tengkuk Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. Tangan Kris semakin erat dipinggangnya. Sehun mencium bibir Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kris. Mereka tidak mengetahui Jongin menghampiri mereka

" .ck. Apa kalian tidak sadar tempat?" Ucap Jongin dihadapan Kris dan Sehun

Sehun langsung berdiri dan menatap Jongin gugup. Dia takut jika Jongin mengadukan pada orangtuanya

"Santai saja. Aku tidak akan mengadu pada orangtua kita"

"Kita buat kesepakatan. Diantara kita boleh membawa pasangannya kerumah ini. Dan tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Jongin

"Baiklah. Tapi sekarang kau mengganggu kegiatan kami" Ucap Sehun

"Mian. Lanjutkan saja" Setelah itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun

Kris memeluk dan mendudukkan Sehun kembali kepangkuannya. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sebelumnya diganggu Jongin tadi

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk diatas ranjang pintu sebuah apartemen sambil memainkan ponsel pemilik apartemen, menunggu seseorang yang ada didalam kamar mandi keluar. Tak berapa lama, seorang namja memakai bathrob keluar dengan rambut basah

"Jongin?" Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, mengamati Tao yang mengambil bajunya. Berjalan menghampiri Tao memeluk tubuh ramping namja itu, menghirup aroma vanila yang keluar dari tubuh Tao

Tao yang mengerti, memegang tangan Jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Membuat pelukan itu semakin erat

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Aku ingin tidur disini" Jawab Jongin. Tao hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan kekamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Tao menunggu namja bermata panda selesai berganti baju

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ...

Ada yang berniat untuk dilanjut? kagak ada? Ya udah

Kalau ada yang mau dilanjut, Se In mau tanya :

**.**Ratednya mau diganti M atau T aja?

**.**Mau dibuat MPERG atau NGGAK?

Voting terbanyak akan Se In buat kan. ITU PUN KALAU ADA YANG REVIEW

KALAU KAGAK ADA YANG REVIEW ATAU REVIEW TIDAK MEMUASKAN "**SAY GOOD BYE TO FANFIC"**

YA UDAH SEGITU AJA DARI SE IN...

PAI.. PAI

**REVIEW JUSEYO...**

21MEI14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

KaiHun slight KrisHun KaiTao KrisTao/ BoysLove/ Rated M/ MPERG/ DISLIKE? DONT READ

.HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus menggumam tak jelas dengan Tao yang memapah pinggang dan bahu Jongin. Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah, Tao berhenti membuat Kai mendongak menatap namja bermata panda itu. Jongin mengerti kekasih nya itu bingung antara membawa nūya masuk dengan keadaan mabuk berat seperti sekarang ini atau tidak. Jongin menggedor pintu bercat coklat itu dengan keras. Setelah lama pintu tak terbuka, seorang namja berkulit putih dengan mata sayu karna tidurnya terganggu oleh gedoran keras dipintu rumah nya -dengan Jongin-

"Siapa? Apakah tidak ada waktu untuk besok? Kenapa malam- malam seperti ini bertamu?" Suara serak Sehun menyapa penderangan Tao. Mata Sehun yang tadinya terpejam, membuka matanya dan menatap bingung dua namja. Yang satu lemas dipeluk. Dan yang satu menatapnya dengan canggung. Sehun ikut diam menatap keduanya. Tangan yang dilipat ke depan membuat Tao semakin gugup

"Ehem. Jongin... mabuk" Ucap Tao setelah menetralkan suaranya

"Lalu?" Tao memandang wajah datar -yang sebenarnya manis dan cantik itu- dengan bingung

"Bukankah ini juga rumah Jongin?. Jadi biarkanlah kami masuk. Dia butuh istirahat" Sehun hanya menggumam dan menatap namja tan yang sudah pingsan di pelukan 'Selingkuhannya' -menurut Sehun-

"Ini memang rumah dia juga, tapi siapa yang menyuruh mu ikut masuk?"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Tolong jaga Jongin dan biarkan dia istirahat"

"Memang kau siapa? Menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya. Antar saja sendiri, sepertinya dia masih punya sedikit kesadaran untuk kau bertanya dimana letak kamarnya"

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan Tao, duduk didepan tv. Tao memapah Jongin kekamarnya dilantai dua. Setelah menghabiskan banyak tenaga akhirnya Tao sampai dipintu yang dia anggapnya kamar Jongin

Sehun mendengar langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Tanpa menatap nya dia sudah tau siapa orang itu

"Emm Sehun-ssi. Aku.."

"Duduklah dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan coklat hangat untuk mu" Potong Sehun. Tao duduk didepan Sehun dan meminum coklat

Sekian lama keduanya terdiam. Sehun masih setia mengusap gelas untuk menghangatkan tangannya

"Sehun-ssi... kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan itu" Tanya Tao

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja aku sudah punya kekasih kok"

"Tak usah terkejut. Bukankah kau sudah dikasih tau Jongin tentang perjanjian itu?" Lanjut Sehun saat melihat raut terkejut di wajah namja dengan kulit yang hampir sama seperti orang yang sekarang menjadi suaminya -karna paksaan-

Kembali suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Tao melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.45

"Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku akan pulang. Terimakasih atas coklat hangatnya"

"Kau tidak menemaninya?. Selagi aku mengijinkan"

"Tidak. terimakasih" Tao sedikit membungkuk dan keluar dari rumah itu

Setelah namja tinggi itu tak terlihat lagi, Sehun berjalan menutup pintu nya. Sedikit penasaran dengan keadaan Jongin. Membuka pintu kamar Jongin dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang membuat namja yang terbaring dengan selimut tebal menutupinya sampai sebatas dada.

Saat akan menutup pintu kembali, Sehun melihat sesuatu yang mengurungkan niat nya. Cincin yang masih tersemat dijari manis Jongin.

"Ku kira kau sudah membuangnya"

Sehun tersentak saat tiba- tiba pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat Jongin. Sehun menatap bingung mata yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Tak lama tangannya ditarik hingga tubuh Sehun menimpa Jongin. Detak jantung Sehun terasa berhenti berpacu saat itu juga. Wajah yang terlalu dekat hingga Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin dan bau alkhol berkadar tinggi yang Jongin minum

Jongin langsung menekan bagian belakang kepala Sehun dan meraup bibir tipis Sehun yang terbuka karna terkejut. Kesempatan yang tidak disia- siakan oleh Jongin. Memasukkan lidah nya dan menyesap bibir Sehun bergantian. Atas. Bawah

Jongin sama sekali tidak terganggu karna gerakan penolakan yang dilakukan Sehun. Melilitkan lidahnya ke lidah Sehun. Menyesap rasa lidah Sehun dengan kasar

"Agghhhh..." Teriak Sehun. Seakan mati rasa lidah Sehun

Sehun menampar Jongin dengan keras dan melepas paksa tautan bibirnya. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Sehun karna gigitan Jongin. Berlari dengan mengusap bibir nya kasar

Brakkkk

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya kasar. Air mata Sehun yang tak mau berhenti semakin membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri karna tak bisa menghindari Jongin

"Brengsek. Sialan kau Kim Jongin. Hah hah" Teriak Sehun dengan nafas terputus- putus

.

.

.

.**DESTINY.**

Matahari pagi menyusup kecelah kepintu kaca kamar Sehun yang tak tertutup

Mata yang masih sembat itu mengerjap perlahan. Bangun berniat mengambil air minum didapur tapi berhenti saat melihat seorang namja memunggunginya. Menetralkan nafasnya sejenak dan berjalan kearah lemari es

"Kau baru bangun? Ini bahkan sudah tidak bisa dibilang pagi" Ucap Jongin. Sehun memilih menatap hiasan- hiasan magnet yang menempel dipintu lemari es

"Ck" Setelah berdecak Jongin meninggalkan Sehun didapur. Berjalan kemeja makan dan memakan pancake nya dengan tenang

Matanya memicing melihat sudut bibir Sehun yang terluka ketika Sehun berjalan melewati nya

"Kasar sekali permainan Kris. Sampai bibir mu terluka. Lihat darah mu saja masih keluar" Ucap Jongin dengan senyum -mengejek-

Deg

"Jika kau terus menggigit nya. Ku jamin darah mu tidak akan berhenti"

"Diam kau. Ini semua salah mu brengsek" Teriak Sehun. Jongin bingung kenapa itu menjadi kesalahannya

"Apa maksudmu? Heii.. ck" Jongin menatap Sehun yang berlari menaiki tangga

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kau mencoba akrab dengannya. Liat kelakuannya. Ck" Ucap Jongin dan melanjutkan acara makannya

.

.

.**DESTINY**.

.

.

Tao memandang heran wajah tampan Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya diam

"Kau kenapa Jonginie?"

"Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sehun tadi. Sudut bibir nya berdarah tapi dia malah menyalahkan ku" Jawab Jongin. Mendengarnya Tao juga jadi bingung

"Kemarin saat aku mengantar mu, keadaannya masih baik- baik saja"

"Biarlah. Mungkin terantuk pintu karna kemarin aku mendengar pintu dibanting dengan keras. Ahh.. sudahlah kenapa kita jadi membahas dia. Kau ingin jalan- jalan?" Tao mengangguk

Berbeda dengan Kai dan Tao yang menghabiskan waktu diluar saat hari libur. Sehun dan Kris lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dirumah Sehun. Menonton tv, Makan bersama, dan bermesraan. Seperti saat ini. Sehun yang terbaring dengan Kris yang menindihnya. Satu kiss mark yang sangat jelas di lehernya

Sehun menggapai bibir tipis Kris dan menyesapnya. Saat Kris membalas hisapannya tiba- tiba Sehun mendesis kesakitan

"Bibir mu kenapa?" Tanya Kris saat melepas ciumannya. Mengusap luka disudut bibir Sehun lembut. Dia baru sadar luka yang menempel dibibir kekasihnya. Padahal dia sudah bersama Sehun 2 jam yang lalu -kok elu lemod sih bangKris-

"Tidak tahu. Saat aku bangun tidur sudah seperti ini. Mungkin aku menggigitnya" Jawab Sehun dan tersenyum gugup. Kris mengangguk. Sehun menatap Kris yang masih diam, sedikit takut kalau Kris berpikir itu perlakuan Jongin. Ya walaupun itu memang benar

"Heii... kenapa diam?" Sehun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kris. Menarik namja tampan itu dan menyesap bibir atas Kris. Kris membalasnya dengan menyesap bibir bawah Sehun. Menjilat lembut bibir Sehun yang terluka

"Engghhh.. Hyunghh..." Desah Sehun. Kris menyibak kaos biru Sehun. Mengusap perut datar Sehun. Melepas ciumannya dan beralih menciumi perut putih Sehun

"Agghh.. Kris... ssshh... Hyung" Sehun meremat rambut Kris. Beberapa kiss mark bertebaran diperut rata Sehun

Saat akan melahap nipple tegang Sehun bel rumah berbunyi. Keduanya tak menghiraukan suara bel yang terus berbunyi

"Kau tidak ingin membuka pintu"

"Biarkan saja.. hhh.. mungkin Jongin"

"Jika Jongin dia akan langsung masuk" Jawaban Kris membuat Sehun berjalan dengan menghentak kesal dan pipi mengembung. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang masih sangat kekanakan -tpi kok agresif bngt bang-

Saat pintu terbuka, Sehun dikejutkan oleh 2 wanita cantik yang tersenyum menatapnya

"Umma..."

"Sehunie tidak mempersilahkan Umma masuk" Jawab wanita dengan mata doe nya

"Ehem. Silah kan masuk Umma" Sehun sedikit menyingkir dari pintu. Kyuhyun memeluk, mencium dahi dan pipi anak tunggalnya. Diikuti Jaejoong yang melakukan hal yang sama

"Annyeong ahjuma. Kris imnida. Saya..."

"Kakak kelas ku Umma. Dia kesini hanya untuk mengajari ku" Potong Sehun

"Kenapa pintu harus ditutup Sehunie kalau hanya ingin belajar"

"Itu.. Karna Sehunie tidak suka panas Jae Umma"

"Benar Eon. Sehun memang tidak suka panas" Jawab Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa dengan bibir mu Hun?" Tanya keduanya

"Kegigit waktu tidur Umma" Alasan yang sama seperti yang diberikan pada Kris

"Saya pamit pulang Ahjuma. Hari sudah sore" Pamit Kris

"Iya. Terimakasih sudah mengajar Sehun"

Kris membungkuk dan berjalan keluar. Saat akan masuk kemobilnya, dia melihat Jongin bercumbu didalam mobil

"Sudah mau pulang eoh? Kenapa tidak menemaninya sampai malam. Selagi aku mengijinkan" Ucap Jongin masih merangkul pinggang Tao

'Ucapan mu mirip sekali dengan nya Jongin. Apa kau... tidak kau hanya milikku Jongin" Batin namja panda disamping Jongin

"Lebih baik kau masuk. Dan kusaran kan jangan membawa namja mu kedalam" Ucap Kris dan meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum miring. Jongin memasuki rumah dengan masih memeluk pinggang Tao

Saat pintu terbuka dia dikejutkan tiga orang didalam nya. Seketika melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berakting

"Terimakasih Tao-ah sudah mengantar ku"

"Heem.. aku pamit pulang dulu" Jawab Tao. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa ciuman yang selalu diberikan Jongin untuknya

.

.

.

.

.

.haiii... masih ingat sama fanfic ini? Masih ingat sama blerry?. Nggak ya? Emang blerry nggak dikenal deh sepertinya :"v

.Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. blerry hanya ingin memberi asupan readerdeul yang kekurangan fic KaiHun

.Hasil vote dichap 1 banyak yang lebih memilih Rated M dan MPERG. Noh udah blerry ganti kan rated nya jadi 'M'. Kalau MPERG nya dichap selanjutnya yeth. blerry berharap di chap 2 ini lebih banyak review penyemangat untuk blerry...

.sampai jumpa lagi... pai... pai

16feb15/donyblerry...


End file.
